


City lights lay out before us and your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder

by Marittimo



Series: There's always a space in my heart for you [6]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: They had been on the road for just a few minutes and Tony had already decided that riding with Jack was his new favorite thing. He got to press his body against Jack's, hold him tight, and inhale the scent of leather. It felt amazing, and Tony loved the sensation, never wanted it to end.They rode for quite some time, leaving the city behind them and heading for the hills, and Tony loved watching as the sun slowly set, the sky turning red with some orange and pink shades before darkening.
Relationships: Tony Almeida/Jack Bauer
Series: There's always a space in my heart for you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	City lights lay out before us and your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Tracy Chapman's Fast Car

It was quiet in the library that evening, and Tony couldn't wait to go home.  
It had been a long boring day with almost no people coming in, and none of them had asked for a book suggestion or said more than an absent-minded _'good afternoon'_ to him.

"Hey beautiful." Came a voice from behind him suddenly. "You come here often?"  
Tony chuckled, he'd recognize that voice everywhere. "Jack." He smiled excited turning around. "What are you doing here?"  
"Waiting for your shift to end." He replied, smiling back at him.  
"So you're all dressed up just to pick me up?" Tony inquired raising an eyebrow. Jack's leather jacket wasn't one he wore often, but Tony loved it on him. It drove him crazy and Jack knew it well.  
"Well, I might have a little surprise for you." Jack confessed. "Five more minutes and you'll find out."

After looking around and making sure the few people who were still there weren't watching, Tony leaned over the counter and grabbed the collar of that beautiful jacket, pulling Jack closer and claiming his lips in a kiss for a short moment.  
"Can't wait." He confessed with a whisper, then quickly retreated to his position, leaving Jack puzzled but smiling.

It wasn't until the last visitor had left and Tony finally stepped out from behind the counter that he realized Jack was also wearing those leather pants that hugged him nicely in all the right spots. For a moment Tony forgot how to breathe and could only stare helplessly at Jack's incredible-looking ass.  
"You are trying to kill me with this outfit, aren't you?" He asked, his voice feeble.

"Oh no, dear." Jack assured him with a chuckle. "Whatever would I do then?"  
"Come with me now, there's something I want to show you." Jack said excited, and Tony couldn't help but keep staring at his ass as Jack walked out and he followed.

"So, what do you think?" Jack asked.  
Tony turned to him curious after having locked the door behind him, and was speechless for a moment, his jaw dropping when he finally saw what Jack was referring to.

"You did it, you fixed her!" Tony exclaimed, ecstatic. The Triumph stood in front of him in all her beauty, restored at last. "I'm so proud of you, love." He said, turning to face Jack and noticing his satisfied smile.

"Well, she doesn't have all original parts," he specified, "but I did what I could to make her look as authentic as possible."  
"Wanna go for a test ride with me?" He asked right after, meeting Tony's eyes expectantly.  
"Sure!" Tony answered enthusiastic.

Jack smiled at that. "I knew you'd be up for it, so I decided to bring this." He said, revealing Tony's camera in the under-seat storage.  
"Oh." Tony was surprised. "Where exactly are we going?" He asked, growing even more curious now.  
But Jack shook his head. "I'm not telling. After all this is a surprise dear. Don't you trust me?"  
"You know I do." Tony said, and when Jack got on the bike he sat behind him.

~

They had been on the road for just a few minutes and Tony had already decided that riding with Jack was his new favorite thing. He got to press his body against Jack's, hold him tight, and inhale the scent of leather. It felt amazing, and Tony loved the sensation, never wanted it to end.

They rode for quite some time, leaving the city behind them and heading for the hills, and Tony loved watching as the sun slowly set, the sky turning red with some orange and pink shades before darkening.

Once they reached what looked like the start of a panoramic hike path Jack shut down the engine and they got off of the bike, Jack handing him his camera then closing the storage once again.  
Tony looked around, still a little confused. "Where are you taking me, love?"  
"Just walk with me for a while, alright?" Was Jack's only answer as he held out his hand. Tony took it, deciding to trust his lover and just go with it.

Despite how tricky it was not to trip on the trees' roots that crossed the path, the walk turned out to be a lot of fun. The moonlight was bright enough to illuminate the woods around them and Tony was fascinated by it, stopping frequently to take one more photo of the trees, the moss, the little white flowers that opened up only during the night.  
Tony had started to tell Jack more about them and their peculiar nighttime behavior, passionate as always when it came to plants, but suddenly Jack grabbed his arm and shushed him, his free hand pointing to a tree next to them. Looking up Tony saw what Jack had noticed, and opened his mouth in surprise.

An owl was perched on a branch, staring at them with its big black eyes.  
It stood incredibly still, its only movement its blinking, and Tony was able to take quite a lot of photos of it before it flew away.  
After it was gone they turned to each other and laughed, delighted by that unexpected encounter.

They walked some more and then the forest finally ended and they reached an isolated clearing next to a small lake, and now that they weren't surrounded by trees anymore they realized that this far from the city they could actually see the stars. It made Tony smile even more. He didn't remember ever seeing so many and so bright, and the sight of them brought him such pure, unexpected joy.  
"Wow." He whispered. "Jack, it's beautiful here."  
Turning to him Tony met his eyes, and Jack loved Tony's expression of genuine happiness. "Thank you for bringing me here." He said, gratitude plain in his voice.

Jack sat down on the ground, a bit tired from all that walking, and Tony was quick to join him, resting his head on Jack's shoulder, Jack's arm wrapping around his waist.  
They sat in silence just enjoying the view and each other's presence, their own breathing the only sound that they could hear.

Tony rested his hand on Jack's thigh, and Jack looked at him with a loving smile.  
Tony's other hand was on his face soon after, caressing his cheek gently.  
There was a sweet familiarity in it as Jack grabbed the back of Tony's neck, pulling him closer until their lips met in a sweet, calm kiss.

"You're so beautiful." Jack whispered as they parted, staring into Tony's eyes and finding the same love and adoration he felt for Tony mirrored in them.  
"You are too." Tony reminded him, then got on his feet to take some more pictures of the moon's reflections on the lake's surface.

Jack looked at him admiring just how beautiful Tony was, realizing once again how great it felt to call Tony _his_ , and Jack's heartbeat was loud into his ears as he thought about what he was about to do.  
He was nervous, there was no point in denying it, but he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. _'It's alright. I've faced criminals, drug lords, terrorists, I can do this.'_

Tony was still looking up at the stars with a smile when he heard Jack's voice. "Tony? I've got another surprise for you, dear."

Jack was kneeling in the grass when Tony turned around, a little black box in his hand.  
"Jack? What is this?" He asked, his voice shaking. He knew exactly what it was, but couldn't believe it. 

"This," Jack explained with a kind smile as he opened the box, "is a token of love, my reassurance to you that I'm not going anywhere. That I want you, no, that I _need you_ in my life. Forever."

Tony gasped softly. In the box was a ring, a single-banded silver one, elegant yet simple. "Jack, I..."  
"You are the single most important person in my life, you helped me when I was at my lowest point and saw past that, somehow you still decided I was worthy of your love." Jack started, looking up at Tony with an expression of pure adoration. "I love you Tony, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll let me."  
There was no stopping the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes, and Tony didn't even try. "Jack, I... I don't know what to say." He admitted, overwhelmed.

"Say you accept it." Jack said reassuringly. "Or don't. It's your choice." He added, his smile still not faltering. "I won't think any less of you if you say no. It's a big commitment and I understand-"   
"I do, of course I do." Tony was quick to reply, wouldn't let Jack waiting on tenterhooks any longer. Jack's heart almost stopped beating then, couldn't believe that Tony had really said yes. "You're all that I could ever wish for, the light of my life." Tony continued. "I don't ever want to be apart from you, Jack."

It was Jack's turn to tear up now as he gestured for Tony to come closer. "Come here then, give me your hand."  
They were both silent as he put the ring on Tony's finger, but they didn't need any words, their smiles and tears of joy spoke for themselves of the great happiness that filled them both. 

It was Jack who broke the silence after a moment. "I might have yet another surprise." He confessed, and chuckled at Tony's incredulous expression. "You see, I was pretty sure you'd say yes, so I got us matching ones." He revealed taking out another box.  
Tony gasped softly, his slender hands shaking as took the box Jack was offering him and opened it to reveal an identical ring.  
"Can I put it on you?" He asked, his voice trembling with emotions.  
Jack nodded. "I'd love you to." He confessed.

It felt much more real than Jack had anticipated when he looked down at their intertwined hands and saw the matching rings.  
They met in a tight embrace then, both repeating just how much they loved each other, how lucky they were to have each other in their lives.

It shouldn't have felt that romantic. They both knew they wouldn't be able to get married, that this was merely symbolic, yet neither of them could remember ever feeling this happy in their whole life. 

Tony held him closer, and even pressed against Jack's skin it didn't seem close enough. "I love you so much." He whispered in Jack's ear.  
"I love you too." Jack assured him, and for a moment longer they just stood there in each other's arms. 

"Let's get back home now." Tony suggested after a while, reluctantly breaking their embrace. "After all we've got a wedding night to consume, don't we?"  
Jack smiled up at him, and knew the happiness he was feeling would never fade, that nothing could ever take it away from him.  
"We sure do, my dear husband. We sure do."

**Author's Note:**

> That was it, the series is over.  
> Thank you so much for reading it, I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
